monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tehani Yemaya
Tehani Yemaya - córka bogini Yemayi, z pochodzenia Kubanka. Dziewczyna to ciepła i troskliwa osoba, w dzieciństwie obdarzana troską oraz miłością. Najbardziej na świecie, nienawidzi przemocy wobec słabszych oraz zwierząt, a ponad to kiedy jest uważana za zołzę, jedynie z powodu swojego godnego modelki wyglądu i ubrań. Keira interesuje się grą na bębenkach, oraz fotografią podwodną. Uwielbia wodę, lecz nie przepada za swą pewną ułomnością - kiedy zanurza swoje stopy w wodzie "łączą się" one z płynem. Osobowość Tehani to przepełniona pozytywną energią, ciepła osoba przebojem brnąca przez życie. Dziewczynę potrafią cieszyć małe rzeczy i zawsze szuka powodu, by móc się uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna lubi dowiadywać się, co słychać u jej znajomych czy przyjaciół. Tehani jest także bardzo troskliwą oraz łaskawą osobą, zawsze da drugą szansę, ale nie jest tak że kocha wszystkich, nie. Upiorce mocno we znaki dają się osoby marudne. Choć stara się zawsze utrzymać promienny uśmiech na swej twarzy, miewa swoje smutki oraz problemy. Jest troszku naiwna, gdyż kiedy tylko zauważy osobę wymagającą pomocy, od razu przyleci by jej udzielić. Konwersacje z innymi, sprawiają Tehani szczerą radość, uwielbia długie spacery po plaży, oraz udzielać długich odpowiedzi. Niektórzy mają Tehani za typ lekkoducha, ale Kubanka jest bardzo odpowiedzialną osóbką, z dobrą pamięcią, zdolna jest spamiętać nie tylko imiona ważnych dla siebie osób, ale także numery telefonu. Rzadko kiedy wybucha gniewem, gdyż woli swoją twarz oprawiać w promienny uśmiech, niż kwaśną i rozzłoszczoną minę, a energię zamieniać w działanie (i imprezowanie, rzecz jasna). Mało co jest w stanie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, ale kiedy już tak się stanie...lepiej brać nogi za pas. Kiedy ktoś rozdrażni Tehani, odczuwają to obie strony. Wygląd Tehani jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatką, o kawowo mlecznej skórze. Jej kończyny sprawiają wrażenie wykonanych z wody. Włosy dziewczyny mają orzechowy kolor zaś tęczówki barwę morskiej toni. Twarz dziewczyny ma charakterystyczne dla hiszpanek rysy, usta Tehani naturalnie są barwy ciemno beżowej, zaś jej policzki zwykle zdobi żółty puder. Na lewej łopatce Tehani ma wytatuowaną podobiznę skorpiona.. Relacje 'Rodzina' Tehani, córka boginni Yemayi od zawsze miała z mamą dobry kontakt. Dziewczyna nigdy nie poznała swojego ojca, ale nie miała o to do mamy pretensji. Matka upiorki wychowywała ją w poczuciu równości wszelkich stworzeń oraz tak, by wpoić jej potrzebę pomocy innym. Z charakteru naprawdę wiele je łączy, choć Tehani jest od mamy bardziej...śmiała. Już jako dziecko wymykała się z pałacu, by spacerować po plażach i podziwiać widoki. Mama upiorki mimo obowiązków poświęcała i do dziś poświęca córce wiele uwagi. Tehani jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Boginka nie za dobrze zna swoją dalszą rodzinę. Mama nigdy nie kwapiła się do rozmów o korzeniach Tehani, a dziewczyna nigdy nie naciskała, gdyż uważała taką wiedzę za niepotrzebną. 'Przyjaciele' Kubanka przyjaźni się z Lucilla Cloudylake oraz Luane Lono. 'Znajomi' Boginka dosyć dobrze zaznajomiła się z Dacey Kahnyeli, Serena Aguado oraz Cotton Frayedsewn. Zna także Katyę, czasami wybierają się razem porobić zdjęcia. 'Wrogowie' Chyba nikt Tehani nie zalazł za skórę tak jak Asami Pralines. 'Miłość' Tehani z pewnością przyciąga uwagę wielu osób swoim ciepłym usposobieniem. Upiorka ani myśli poważnie o związkach, ale nie odmówi sobie przelotnego flirtu dla zabawy czy zabicia czasu. Nigdy jednakże nie daje innym osobom odczuć, że mogliby liczyć na coś więcej niż tylko kilka komplementów i tym podobne. 'Zwierzak' Boginka nigdy nie posiadała zwierzaków. Zawsze pragnęła mieć chociaż jednego, ale morskie stworzenia niesamowicie ją irytowały a że jej dom znajduje się tak właściwie w całości pod oceanem, Tehani była skazana na wybieranie jedynie wśród rybek i tym podobnych. Dziewczynę niesamowicie fascynują kolibry. 'Historie relacji' Z Luane Lono Dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się w klubokawiarnii. Boginka samotnie siedziała przy barze popijając mojito. W pewnej chwilii do pomieszczenia wparowała wßciekła jak wulkan Luane. Ogień i smród spalenizny wystraszył większość osób, co utorowało duszycy drogę do baru. Ssybko zamówiła coś do picia i jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadła stoliczek obok Tehani. Czując na sobie spojrzenie boginki, wymamrotała niezbyt grzecznie "Czego się tak gapisz?" para doslownie wydostawała się z jej ust. Tehani początkowo miala ochotę olać Luane lecz...coś jej nie pozwoliło. Zaczęła rozmowę z duszycą i szybko okazało się że obie potrafia znaleźć wspólny język. Resztę dnia spędziły tak właściwie jedynie na wspólnej rozmowie i popijaniu koktajli. Zostały dobrymi przyjaciólkami od pierwszej rozmoqy. Z Asami Pralines Tehani poznała kosmitkę podczas zajęć z W-Fu. Pewnie nic wielkiego by się nie stało, gdyby nie fakt że były to zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego...na basenie. Grupka uczniów po kolei miała przystępować do zdania egzaminu z stylu motylkowego. Tehani nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale co zrobi? No nic nie zrobi, natomiast Asami bardzo nie odpowiadał taki sposób zaliczenia W-Fu. Rozpaczonym wzrokiem rozgladała się, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Kiedy został tylko jeden uczeń, przed Asami. Kosmitka by uratować się przed znienawidzoną wodą, popchnęła ucznia, który niczym domino pociągnął za sobą resztę włącznie z Tehani, zaś Asami została na podłodze, krzycząc że wszyscy się topią i by przerwano lekcję, o dziwo tak się stało. Tehani wiedziała że zajście jest winą koamitki, rozzłoszczona ochlapała ją wodą, a kosmitka uciekła jak oparzona przy okazji wykonując poslizg przez całą salę. Od tamtej pory, szczerze sobą gardzą. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Tehani upodobała sobie szczególnie muzykę rytmiczną, jest wielką fanką latynoskich rytmów. Odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy usłyszała rytmy tango czy flamenco, pokochała takie brzmienia całym sercem. I choć z uwagi na...swoje kończyny w tańcu jest skończoną łamagą, tak nie przeszkadza jej to by oglądać wyczyny zawodowych tancerzy. 'Gra na bębenkach' Tehani posiada wielkie poczucie rytmu. Uwielbia nucić pod nosem ulożone kompozycje. Mimo ze nie posiada prawdziwej perkusji, nie przeszkadza jej to by wystukiwać rytm chociazby zwyczajnymi kamykami, patykami czy nawet muszelkami. W głębi duszy, Tehani jest muzykalną osóbką, tylko brak jej czasu oraz warunków by muzycznie się rozwijać. 'Oceanografia' Boginka wykazuje wielkie zainteresowanie oraz fascynację nauką o morzach oraz oceanach. Być moze z uwagi na swoje dziedzictwo, w każdym razie dziewczyna ma naprawdę pokaźne zasoby wiedzy w tym zakresie. Od małego kolekcjonowala skarby oraz przedmioty zwiazane z oceanami i morzami. W wolnych chwilach z wielką chęcią sięga także po literaturę z tego zakresu. 'Fotografia' Szczególnie podwodna. Mieszkając jeszcze w pałacu, Tehani uwielbiała uwieczniać podwodne widoki oraz eksplorować teren. Zaczęło się od prezentu urodzinowego podarowanego przez jedną z poddanych - aparatu oraz kamery podwodnej. Tehani od razu wkręciła się w temat, wiele ćwiczyła oraz czytała o fotografii. W podwodnych ujęciach mało,kto dorównuje dziewczynie zdolnościami. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Większość swojego dotychczasowego istnienia,Tehani spędziła w oceanicznych głębinach, nic więc dziwnego że potrafi oddychać pod wodą. *'"Połączenie" z wodą' - Kiedy stopy czy też dłonie Tehani dotkną wody, ale ona sama nie wejdzie całym ciałem, kończyny dziewczyny "łączą" się z wodą sprawiajac wrazenie jakby byly jej częścią. *'Niesmiertelność' - Będąc córką bogini, Tehani jest niesmiertelna. Starzeje się także nieco wolniej od pozostałych osób. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Żółtym zabarwieniu policzków oraz indygo brwiach. *Bransoletkach z muszelek wokół kostek. *Praktycznie codziennie ubiera krótkie spodenki oraz bluzki odsłaniające pępek. *Wokół jej osoby roztacza się woń lekkiej, morskiej bryzy. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie *The War of Robots Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki': Keira *'Ulubiony cytat' - "Dom Twój jest tam gdzie serce Twoje" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Bransoletek z muszelek wokół kostek oraz farbek do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Plażę, flamingi, palmy kokosowe, ocean i naukę o nim, neonowe odcienie. *'A najmniej' - Bycie postrzeganą jako zołzowata laleczka, zimne temperatury, pustynie. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Jako iż mama upiorki jest "panią" mórz i oceanów, Tehani jest w pewnej mierze księżniczką. Zamieszkuje ona z rodziną w podwodnym pałacu dosyć nie daleko od Kuby. Obecnie mieszka w szkolnym dormitorium. Ciekawostki *Postać powstała w okresie zimowym, kiedy Rochi tęskniła za wakacjami. *Tehani oznacza "ten, który jest kochany" w języku tahitańskim używanym w Polinezji Francuskiej. *Imię postaci zostało nadane po peruce z gry "Eldarya". *Nazwisko pochodzi od "rodzica". *Wprost uwielbia flamingi. Zbiera gadżety związane z tymi różowymi stworami - kubki, długopisy, pluszaki. Nawet jej pościel ma na sobie wzór flamingów. *Słucha głównie hiszpańskiego popu. *Uwielbia spacery po plaży, zwłaszcza o zachodzie słońca. Taki motyw często pojawia się w jej stylizacjach. *Farbuje brwi, jej naturalny kolor brwi to ciemny brąz. *Cytat o świętach, został zainspirowany tytułem piosenki Sii "Everyday is Christmas" *Chęć wydostania się z podwodnego królestwa swojej mamy, jest nawiązaniem do postaci Księżniczki Ariel z filmu Disney'a "Mała Syrenka". *Postać pierwotnie miała pasemka na długości całych włosów. Ombre zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Piosenka do serii AMHI została wybrana tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na to że opowiada o stolicy Kuby. *Tehani posiada swoje odzwierciedlenie w świecie Ever After High, Moanę Okahai. Biografia skrócona Tehani na świat przyszła w podwodnym pałacu, nie daleko Kuby. Od dziecka była otaczana troską a także miłością, nic dziwnego - cała uwaga skupiona na niej wynikała z faktu iż dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. W jej otoczeniu zawsze wiele się działo, aczkolwiek matka pozostawiała córce wolną rękę co do jej poczynań, licząc że Tehani wychowa się na swoich własnych błędach. Nie pomyliła się, Tehani wielokrotnie sparzyła się na swojej głupocie z czego wyciągnęła wnioski na przyszłość. Dziewczynka bardzo pragnęła opuścić rodzinne podwodne królestwo i ujrzeć świat na zewnątrz, nie owijając w bawełnę rozmawiała ze swoją matką o jej marzeniu, a wreszcie kiedy miała około 10 lat, mama upiorki zabrała ją na jedną z Kubańskich plaż, gdzie Tehani ujrzała nadmorskie widoki po raz pierwszy w swym istnieniu. Dziewczyna od razu zakochała się w tamtejszych widokach, już wiedziała że przeznaczone jej jest opuszczenie podwodnego miasta i życie "na górze". Zbierała informacje o panujących wśród nadmorskich potworów zwyczajach a także pamiątki. Chociaż mamie dziewczyny trudno było pogodzić się z decyzją córki, zgodziła się by nastolatka uczęszczała do nie podwodnego liceum, aczkolwiek tylko do tego które ona wybierze. Nie trzeba opisywać radości jaka odczuła Tehani, bowiem żadne słowo nie jest w stanie oddać towarzyszących jej w tamtym dniu emocji. Upiorka odkąd przekroczyła mury Straszyceum, zaklimatyzowała się w nowym otoczeniu szybko zdobywając przyjaciół, aczkolwiek po skończeniu szkoły boginka planuje powrót na Kubę, gdzie chciałaby otworzyć bar z koktajlami, w którym odbywałyby się koncerty na żywo. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. Tehani ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Tehani, ozdobione granatowo - żółto - zielonym ombre są mocno pofalowane na dole i rozpuszczone. Sięgają pośladków dziewczyny, fryzura ozdobiona jest granatowym, egzotycznym kwiatem. Kubanka ma na sobie krótkie, jasno pomarańczowe szorty zapinane na czarny guzik oraz różany top, z wyciętą "dziurą" odsłaniającą brzuch. Przy dekolcie, top został bogato obszyty falbanką. Szyję Tehani zdobi naszyjnik z kolorowych muszelek, tak samo jej nadgarstki. Buty nastolatki to brązowe klapki, z zielonymi "zapięciami" które zostały ozdobione granatowymi perełkami. Obuwie ma złotą podeszwę. Na makijaż Tehani składają się - żółty puder na policzkach, złotawe cienie oraz różana pomadka. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. Keira AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Piosenka' - Camilla Cabello ft. Young Thug - Havana. Włosy Tehani zostały ozdobione granatowymi pasemkami, spięte w kucyka a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Fryzurę zdobią pomarańczowe kwiaty. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kusy top z nadrukiem palm na tle zachodzącego słońca oraz jasno pomarańczowe, gradientowe szorty przepasane paskiem z granatowych muszelek. Nogawki spodenek, ozdobione są pojedynczymi nadrukami czarnych palm kokosowych. Buty Tehani to brązowe klapki na plażę, wiązane wokół kostek za pomocą pomarańczowych muszelek. Nadgarstki upiorki zdobią pomarańczowe bransolety. Jej makijaż to: nieodłączny, żółty puder na policzkach, różowe cienie do powiek oraz brzoskwiniowa pomadka. 'Dance the fright away!' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Tehani NB.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Tehani, ozdobione zielono-żółto-granatowym ombre są rozpuszczone i sięgają pośladków dziewczyny. Boginka ma na sobie sięgającą do połowy ud, zwiewną koktajlową sukienkę barwy soczystej pomarańczy, której wewnętrzna strona ma złotawy kolor. Sukienka ma mocno wycięty dekolt, utrzymana jest na ramiączkach i został przyszyty do niej pomarańczowy, egzotyczny kwiat z czarnym środkiem. Buty dziewczyny są na złotawej podeszwie, wiązane zielonymi wstążeczkami a kostki upiorki zdobią bransoletki z kolorowych muszelek. Tak samo lewy nadgarstek dziewczyny zdobi bransoletka, natomiast prawy - złota, ciężka ozdoba. Na makijaż Tehani składają się - żółty puder na policzkach, niebieskie cienie oraz różowa pomadka. 'Monster Exchange - Egipt' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Tehani EC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Tehani zostały ścięte do brody i przefarbowane na ciemniejszy kolor niż ma naprawdę. Fryzurę zdobi brunatno-zielone ombre, a czoło złoty diadem z granatowym klejnotem. Nastolatka ma na sobie biały, opięty top odsłaniający brzuch którego rękawki przypominają luźno zawiązane bandaże, oraz długą do ziemii, białą, lnianą spódnicę, ozdobioną u góry zielonkawym materiałem. Widoczny jest także złoty pas zapięty wokół bioder nastolatki. Szyję Tehani zdobi pokaźny, ciężki, pomarańczowo - złoty naszyjnik, zaś od łokci aż do dłonii dziewczyny, wiją się pomarańczowo - złote bandaże. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się - żółty puder na policzkach, różana pomadka oraz szare cienie do powiek. Dodatkowo, jej oczy są delikatnie ozdobione tzw. "Okiem Horusa", z tym że zakrywa je fryzura. Butów dziewczyny nie widać, są to czekoladowo brązowe pantofelki, wiązane wokół kostek. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200pxKuba (hiszp. Cuba), Republika Kuby (hiszp. República de Cuba) - wyspiarskie państwo unitarne w Ameryce Środkowej, położone na Morzu Karaibskim, w archipelagu Wielkich Antyli. Państwo to składa się z wyspy o nazwie Kuba oraz szeregu otaczających ją mniejszych wysepek, z których największą jest Isla de la Juventud. Stolicą Kuby jest Hawana; pozostałe największe miasta to: Santiago de Cuba, Camagüey, Holguin, Guantánamo, Santa Clara. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|210pxJemaja (także: Jemodia lub Iemanja) – bogini w religiach afroamerykańskich (candomblé , santeria (Kuba) i voodoo) i religiach afrykańskich, opiekunka matek i dzieci, związana z wodą (rzekami lub oceanem). Pochodzi z religii Jorubów, gdzie jako bogini matka opiekuje się ciężarnymi. Jej imię oznacza: "Matka, której dzieci są jak ryby". Patronuje rzece Ogun, która wg. wierzeń leczy bezpłodność. Jej rodzice to Oduduwa i Obatala. Lud Ifá zna ją pod imieniem Yemoja. Jako Nana Borocum lub Nana Burku, jest bardzo starą kobietą, ubraną w czerń i fiolet, związaną z ziemią, bagnami i błotem. Nana Buluku jest starym bóstwem w religiach Dahomeju. religii voodoo jest boginią LaSiren. Santeria zna ją jako Yemayá- matkę wszelkiego życia i władczynię wszystkich wód. Jej liczba to 7, jej kolor to błękit i biel (symbolizujące wodę), a ulubionymi ofiarami: melony, melasa, smażone ryby i żeberka wieprzowe. Czczona jest często pod postacią katolickiej Matki Boskiej. Galeria Keira portret by Rochi.jpg Keira szkic basica.jpg Chibi Casper,Daria,Keira,Lucilla.jpg Tehani szkic.jpg Tehani takie miała mieć włosy by Rochi.jpg|Takie miała mieć włosy fiu, fryzurę Keira ID.jpg|pierwszy rysunek Tehani new ID.jpg Tehani ID.jpg TehaniID.jpg Tehani - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Tehani szkiceł.jpg Tehani rID.jpg Szkkceł z nudów.jpg Lato2019Rysunek.jpg Tehani chibi główka.jpg Stroje Keira AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Insporation Tehani NB.jpg|DTFA Tehani EC.jpg|EME - Wgipt Tehani random strój.jpg Tehani GB.jpg Od innych Tehaniskulette.png|skullette Tehani od Liścia Tehani na święta nie wyszła by Cziko.jpg|Tehani na święta od Czik Tehanchibii.png|chibi główka Tehani od Liścia Moodboardtehaniodkaci.png|Moodboard od Kaci Tehani Simsy.png|w TS4 od Liścia TehaniSimsyTwarz.png|Twarz simowej Tehani od Liścia Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2017' - "Wnioski" Rochi"Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Keira Yemaya *'Grudzień 2017' - zmiana imienia z Keira na Tehani. *'Grudzień 2017' - Pojawia się art oraz Bio Tehani. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Tehani oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'23. 12.17' - Tehani zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Kuba Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija